Souls mate Forever
by IShipIBreath
Summary: "When you love, like we do, nothing can set us apart." In the medieval age, Countess Anna was accused for witchery and her love towards Queen Maria was labeled as heretic; she was sentenced to death by burning. Centuries later, Emma goes to visit her family in Europe and meets a woman, who she swears she has met before.
1. Prologue

"We're soul mates," he says. "We are forever. Our kind of love cannot be destroyed."  
― Stacey Jay, _Juliet Immortal_

* * *

It's amazing, she thought, how one moment your life is perfect and the next one everything is being stripped away from you; and the only thing that's left of your beautiful, beautiful, life are the broken pieces that were left after they teared everything you held dear apart.

"Countess Anna," the judge said and the court made silence to hear his words, "For the crimes of seduction, homosexuality, heresy and witchcraft, I hereby sentence you to death by burning," his voice didn't tremble as he sentenced the end a woman's life, he looked at Anna with a limitless disgust.

There was a collective gasp, followed by whispers. It was no secret that the private life of Countess Anna had been the talk of the kingdom for the past weeks and every person in the kingdom had been eager to see how the dalliance between the Countess and the Queen would end.

Anna remained in silence while she heard all kinds of demeaning words directed towards her. The blonde woman simply held her eyes locked with the judge's, nothing he would say or do would make her feel ashamed of what she felt and what she did.

She loved Queen Maria, with all her heart. She had fallen in love with the Queen's haunted soul and beautiful mind, and it didn't matter that the soul came in a female body - in a perfect female body. Her heart had been taken by the Queen's coffee eyes the first time Anna set eyes on them and her body had been bewitched the first time she heard the Queen talk. It didn't have to do with religion, it didn't have to do with politics; it had to do with two kindred spirits that had found comfort in each others arms.

Countess Anna had been as a blue blood, her parents were the King and Queen of a northern kingdom. In an attempt to save what was left of their kingdom, they married their second child to the Count of Cassidy, a rich who took no interest in loving his wife. Her parents had not come to the trial, cutting ties with the Countess as soon as they heard the crimes that were held against her. Her husband had left her alone too, not that it had surprised her - she wouldn't have attended to the trial had he been the one sitting on the accused's chair.

The only person who Anna wanted at the trial was Queen Maria. But, she had been sent to a monastery in her country of origin the moment they have been caught sharing a kiss. A simple kiss that changed Anna's world forever, for what she felt in that lips lock was more than what she had ever felt in her entire life. She left joy, and ecstasy and fulfilment, but she also felt pain and misery; she left as someone new, and as if she had kissed Maria in the past - it was then when she realised that Maria was her soulmate, and that she would never let her go.

Like Countess Anna, Queen Maria had been born to a wealthy family, but her mother was consumed by the need of climbing the social ladder. And so, Maria had been betrothed to King Leopold, a man twice her age and three times a widower. A vile and selfish man who had no respect for anyone but his daughter, a man who didn't stop at anything to get what he desired. That was why the sentence had not come by surprise to Anna, she was aware of Leopold's nature, and she knew what would be of her fate the moment they had been discovered.

"Your excellency, if I may - " Anna's advocate started talking but was quickly interrupted by the man wearing the pompous white wig.

"You may not. It is stated by both the Bible and the Law that a woman should not lay with a woman, that a woman should not lay with anyone who's not her husband, and that nobody should lay with the King's wife," he enumerated few of the laws that Anna had broken by falling in love with the Queen.

"But, Countess Anna is a princess of the Kingdom of Livonia,"

"And the King and Queen of Livonia have expressed their disgust towards their daughter's action and stated that they will fully support any decision taken by the Palace of Justice," he replied, and proceeded to stand up and leave the courtroom.

Anna remained seated while she saw the man who had sentenced her to burn leave the room. The crowd that had gathered to hear his verdict left shortly after, and as the room started to empty, Anna's advocate let his body drop in the chair next to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly and laid his forehead against the table that was in front of them.

"It's alright, August," she replied placing a hand on his shoulder, "We were going against the King, did you honestly expect we would win this one?" the fallen Countess gave him a weak smile. August had been her only true friend ever since she moved to this kingdom, he had been the only one to stay by her side after the accusations. "I'll be fine,"

"You'll be death before sunset, Anna,"

"I rather die in love than life alone, August," Anna replied, placing a hand over his.

"Then so be it," her friend answered, not quite satisfied with Anna's conformity with the verdict but realising that there was nothing they could do about it, "I truly hope you get to be happy in your next life,"

"And I hope you don't have to wait so long to be happy," she replied kindly, "Move away, August. Meet someone and fall in love, life is wonderful when you have someone to share it. Promise me you'll try,"

He nodded at her and promised he'd try, and then let the guards take away the best woman he had ever met in his life.

Countess Anna was burned in the main square at twilight that day, in front of everyone who wanted see the show. The King was one of the spectators, he sat on a platform made just for him, with a sadistic smile on his face. His eyes never left the flames, as they consumed the only person whom his wife had loved. And he knew, he knew that now it was all over. He knew hat he had finally broken everything his wife loved and that she'd never find love again.

The countess didn't beg for mercy, nor forgiveness as she left her life leave her body. The only thing that came out of her mouth were screams of pain while the flames destroyed her body. But after a while, even those sounds faded away, and Anna decided to welcome Death as an old friend. She rested her head against the wooden pole to which she was tied to and closed her eyes, and let her mind wander to a world where she and the Queen could finally be together.

For she knew that souls mate forever.

* * *

Some notes:

Cover art is made by _Kayryn_, who was awesome enough to let me use it - the link to the tumblr is on my profile!

Only Anna/Emma and Maria/Regina will be reincarnating.

In my mind, Anna is from Northern Europe - Livonia was what is now the Baltic countries. Maria is from a wealthy Spanish family and Leopold is the King of England.

I'm not a native speaker, if anyone feel like being my Beta for this three-chapter story, let me now. If you don't feel like being my beta, but you find a mistake (which I'm sure there are) let me know on a review or PM and I'll change it!


	2. Burns

"Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you've met them before?"  
― JoAnne Kenrick, _When A Mullo Loves A Woman_

* * *

Emma rested her head against the seat. She close her eyes while she enjoyed the warmth of the sun's light and tried to remember when was the last time she had seen her cousins, David and Kathryn. It had been the last summer before they moved to Europe, she must have been ten or eleven years old at that time. She hadn't seen them since then, but they remained in contact through the wonders of internet: facebook and skype. And now, more than twelve years later, she was going to David's wedding.

She couldn't believe her cousin was getting married. She remembered the countless times they played Knights and Princesses, and how she and David ran and jumped around the garden, trying to free Princess Kathryn from the tyrant King. It was one of their favorite games, Kathryn the hopeless romantic, loved the paper of damsel in distress and Emma and David, with their hero complexes, loved rescuing her.

Her mind drifted to sleep, as she remembered the good times she spent with her cousins. But then, giggles and child plays were replaced by yells and flames. And it burnt, burnt, burnt. The smoke suffocated her and made her eyes itch. Her heart ached, it ached so bad. And then a scarring scream woke her up.

She looked around as she gasped for air and tried to calm her heart-rate, the passenger who was sitting next to her was looking at her as if she had been possessed by the devil himself. Emma held onto her chair as if her life depended on it. '_It was just a bad dream_,' she soothed herself, '_just a bad dream.'_.

"Miss," the flight attendant tried to get her attention, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a nightmare," she managed to say, "They are a common," Emma explained, as if the stewardess or the man sitting next to her really cared about her night terrors.

"Do you need something?" the attendant asked.

"A glass of water," Emma nodded, "Please,"

Emma looked out the window once again. The sun had already set and she was greeted by the night's darkness. She rubbed her eyes and wondered what was wrong with her. Ever since she could remember, every time she was having a good dream it would turn into a nightmare and she'd wake up in pain and afraid of being burnt.

It had taken years of therapy for Emma to lose the unexplainable fear she had towards things that could fire up, like candles and bonfires and fireworks. The nightmares didn't stop with any kind of psychiatric nor psychological help. When she turned sixteen, she started to lie about them and said the dreams had stopped. They never did, she just got better at hiding them from her parents.

The pain was not physical, not after she woke up from the dream. It ached, deeper: as if it was her soul that was hurting. For a long time, Emma thought she was crazy because she knew her dreams were real; she couldn't explain why, but she knew they were real. And then, she just accepted them, they say the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

The blonde was brought back to reality by the pilot's voice announcing "Cabin crew, prepare for landing,"

'_Finally,_' she thought as she looked through the window. Below her, she could see the highways and buildings, getting bigger as the plane lost altitude.

David was waiting for her with a sign that said '_the most annoying cousin ever_' in big, fluorescent, pink letters. He laughed out loud when he saw Emma rolled her eyes at him and put the sign on the floor to wait for Emma with open arms. Emma ran towards him and wrapped her arms around David's chest.

"I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed your ribs-crushing hugs," he replied with a chuckle and kissed the top of Emma's head, "I'm so happy you made it! How are Uncle Jack and Auntie Ruth?"

"They are great, you won't believe what they did last week!" Emma exclaimed and started telling her cousin about the last crazy idea her parents had have.

When they reached the parking lot, David told Emma to wait in front of the car while he paid for the ticket. Emma followed her cousin with her gaze until some sounds of struggling caught her attention, she turned around to see a petite, sun-kissed skin woman trying to lift one of her four luggages and put it inside of her car's trunk.

Without stopping to think about it, Emma jumped into action and helped the brunette. It was typical for her hero-complex self, to help women that didn't ask, but needed, to be helped.

"Let me help you with that," she offered, but she was already taking the luggage from the woman's hands and putting it in the truck.

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Emma heard the other woman comment as she turned around and grabbed other luggage. Judging by the accent, she was American, most likely from the New England.

"It's no problem," Emma replied, placing the rest of the bags in the truck. When she was sure that the suitcases fit neatly, she closed the car's truck and turned to look at the other woman.

"Thank you," she said and raise her gaze to meet Emma's eyes. "Miss...?"

Emma didn't believe in fate nor destiny - not until that moment. But, when the dark coffee eyes looked into hers, she knew that it was on her cards to meet this woman. It was as if Emma had been incomplete for her whole life, and the other woman was the missing piece - yes, and she realised how cheesy that sounded. She didn't even know the woman's name and Emma was already sure that she was the love of her life.

"Em... uh," Emma stumbled upon her words. She took a deep breath "Swan, Emma Swan," Emma managed to say and extended her hands towards Regina.

The other woman chuckled and her laugh made time stop, at least to Emma. The only thing that seemed important to Emma was that 100 watts smile. "I'm Regina Mills," she said, as she shook Emma's hand.

**_._**

_A touch._

_A touch that had been light and innocent, but __conveyed so many emotions_

**_._**

_Coffee eyes. _

_Eyes that could look into her soul, and could read even her deepest secret._

**_._**

_Plum lips. _

_Lips that were perfect in every way - even with that small scar on the top one._

**_._**

_A kiss. _

_A kiss that was perfect, that was ground shaking._

_**.**_

Emma let go of the hand as if Regina's hand was a hot metal. The loss of Regina's contact brought back the same burning sensation she usually felt during her nightmares came back but this time, she was awake.

The blonde looked at her hand, searching for a sign that would explain the visions she had. Had they been a _déjà vu_? Or a premonition? Maybe both? Was that even possible? She raised her gaze to see an equally confused Regina, who was studying her hand with both of her eyebrows furrowed.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina beat her to it. The brunette cleared her throat and straightened her perfectly neat jacket.

"Well, thank you, Miss Swan," she said in a business voice, clearly masking what had just happened between them, "Now, I must get going. Good-bye," Regina added, sitting inside the car and before Emma could say something (or ask for a number), Regina turned the engine on and drove away, as if the devil was following her.

"Emma?" she felt someone grabbing her forearm, and with that David brought Emma back to reality: the airport parking lot. "Are you alright?" Emma remained in silence, trying to understand everything that had happened in the last five minutes. Her cousin shook her gently, "Emma, you are scaring me, what's going on?"

"Have you ever meet someone," Emma started talking, looking at her hand, "And just with one look, you know that you are meant to have them by your side?"

"Yes," he replied, and the affirmative answer made Emma look at him, "When I met Mary Margaret, she was at a party I was catering. She came to tell me that the food was amazing and wanted a business card. And that's when I knew she was_ the_ one,"

Emma nodded, to no one in particular, and she vowed to herself: she'd find Regina Mills. Her heart skipped a beat at the memory of their short-lasting skin contact. What has this woman done to her?

"Come on, lovergirl," David nudged her, "Kathryn is dying to see you,"

She sighed and got into the car, wondering how would she ever find Regina.

"Don't worry, Emma," David squished her forearm, "If it's meant to happen, you'll find her,"

"I hope you are right,"

"I'm always right,"

"Cockiness is not attractive, David," she commented, and before David could come back with a reply she added, "Just shut up and drive,"

* * *

_**I hope the flashback-y thingie was not too confusing... In my mind is like when Hook give Emma the potion to remember. **_

**_Also, I found a cover for my story! It's made by an awesome artist called Kayryn, the link to the original work is on my profile. (I'm super excited about that)_**

**_Other than that, thank you for all the follows and reviews - I'd have never expected such big feedback with just one chapter! Maybe I'll divide the "last" chapter in two or three parts, it all depends on the feedback and on how long it is... But the story won't be longer than 5 chapters. _**


End file.
